Quando a fraqueza se torna força
by XxLininhaxX
Summary: Kamus, Natássia e Hyoga recebem uma notícia que abala as estruturas da família, principalmente de Hyoga. Uma morte, muito sofrimento e uma nova aprendizagem que trará forças... Péssimo resumo... UA... Espero que gostem *o*
1. Chapter 1

A notícia

- E então? Como ela está? Ela vai ficar bem, não é? - Perguntou o jovem loiro muito preocupado.

- Vou ser sincero com você, sua mãe tem apenas unia semana de vida. Aproveite enquanto pode. - Disse o homem a sua frente.

O jovem ficou sem palavras. Sua vontade era de dar um belo soco na cara daquele médico frívolo. Mas nesse momento o mais importante era sua mãe.

- Como não posso fazer mais nada irei embora. Tenha um bom dia.

O homem saiu, sem nem ao menos esperar uma resposta. O jovem loiro caiu no chão com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos. Não conseguia acreditar que sua amada mãe tinha apenas mais uma semana de vida. Ela era tão jovem para morrer, tinha apenas 38 anos. Por que isso tinha que acontecer justamente com ela? Por que tinha que acontecer com ele? Hyoga, um jovem de 15 anos. Possuía estatura média, seu corpo já apresentava músculos, mesmo que ainda pequenos, começavam a formar sua estrutura corporal. Tinha cabelos loiros na altura de seus ombros. Era dono de belos e brilhantes olhos azuis, pareciam mais dois diamantes. Era um jovem educado, inteligente, bondoso, esforçado, melhor dizendo, possuía excelentes qualidades. Claro que tinha defeitos! Porém suas qualidades eram bem mais perceptíveis.

Hyoga sempre fora muito apegado à mãe, Natássia. Era uma bela e fina mulher. Tinha um corpo digno das modelos mais bonitas do mundo. Seus longos cabelos dourados eram brilhantes e mostravam o quanto era linda. Também tinha olhos azuis. Natássia sempre foi muito carinhosa e bondosa. Sempre foi vítima da inveja de muitos. Tinha um bom caráter, era bonita, talentosa e tinha boas condições. Ela era uma bailarina famosa e seu dom de dançar só foi se aprimorando com o tempo. Mas depois que Hyoga nasceu, passou a dedicar mais de seu tempo a ele. Por esse motivo, Hyoga apegou-se tanto a ela. Era uma mãe atenciosa, carinhosa e correta. Hyoga admirava sua mãe. Hyoga a amava tanto que nunca ousou levantar a voz contra ela ou até mesmo desobedece-Ia. Hyoga sempre foi um filho atencioso e obediente. Porém, Natássia tinha uma doença rara de coração. E essa doença era incurável e mortal. Hyoga sempre soube disso, mas não esperava que essa doença se manifestasse tão cedo. Isso o abalou profundamente. Até aquele momento, a doença era controlada por meio de remédios: Mas os remédios não conseguiram evitar o agravamento da mesma.

Hyoga levantou-se, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Limpou-as e foi para o quarto onde sua mãe repousava. Natássia, ao ver o filho na porta, mostrou-lhe um sorriso encantador. Linda, a cada dia que se passava Hyoga achava sua mãe mais linda. Mas, logo, veio-lhe à memória o triste destino que a aguardava. Hyoga aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado. Carinhosamente segurou a mão de Natássia entre as suas e elevou-as até o rosto. Natássia acariciou seu rosto e o fez encará-la.

- Não quero lhe perder! Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Não vou agüentar viver sem você! Não tenho forças para isso! Eu a amo mais que a própria vida! Por favor, não me deixe! - Hyoga chorava mais a cada palavra.

Natássia puxou o jovem para si, em um abraço. Sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo por seu peito e molhando seu pijama. Detestava ver seu filho triste daquela forma.

- Não chore meu filho. Eu sempre cuidarei de você, nem que seja lá de cima. Sempre estarei ao seu lado, no seu coração. Eu também o amo muito!

- Se me ama não me deixe! Minha vida nada significa sem a sua presença!

- Você é um belo jovem e ainda tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Não fique preso ao passado, isso só vai lhe fazer sofrer. Quero que viva e seja feliz! Mesmo que eu não esteja aqui com você, quero que se esforce e seja feliz, assim como se eu estivesse. Promete?

- Não consigo.

- Prometa pelo menos que vai tentar.

- Vou tentar, mas não posso prometer.

- Eu te amo meu filho, nunca se esqueça disso.

- Eu também te amo mãe.

Os dois continuaram naquele momento de mais puro afeto. Hyoga gostaria que aquele momento fosse eterno. Não queria sair daqueles braços reconfortantes e acolhedores. Sempre que era envolvido naqueles braços, sentia-se nas nuvens. Uma sensação de paz lhe invadia o interior. Não soube contar quanto tempo ficou daquele jeito, nos braços de sua mãe. Mas passou­-se muito tempo.

Soltaram-se e ficaram se encarando. Assustaram-se com o estrondo da porta. Por ela entrou um homem alto de porte físico forte, mas não de forma exagerada. Tinha cabelos longos, até metade das costas, de cor azul- petróleo. Seus olhos eram azuis, muito profundos.

- Cheguei assim que pude. Como você está? - Ele parecia preocupado.

- Kamus! Que bom que chegou mon amour! - Disse Natássia.

Kamus era o esposo de Natássia, pai de Hyoga. Sempre foi um homem ocupado. Era dono de uma empresa de computadores, quase nunca parava em casa. Era um homem sério, às vezes até frio. Alguns diziam que ele não tinha sentimentos, mas estavam enganados, pois ele tinha sentimentos, só não demonstrava. Apesar disso, era educado e gentil e nunca escondeu seus sentimentos das pessoas que amava. Kamus aproximou-se de Natássia e a beijou.

- E então? O que o médico disse?

- Você saberia se estivesse aqui! - Disse Hyoga, ele estava nervoso.

- O que disse?.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu! Você só trabalha! Nunca tem tempo para a família! – Hyoga já estava aumentando o tom de voz.

- Abaixe o tom de voz para falar comigo mocinho! Sou seu pai e exijo respeito! - Kamus estava ficando irritado com o atrevimento do filho.

- Se é meu pai, por que não estava ao meu lado quando aquele médico me disse que minha mãe vai morrer? Você sempre está ausente! Nunca deu a mínima para a família, prefere o trabalho! - Hyoga chorava muito.

- Você está me ofendendo! Não admito que fale assim comigo!

- A verdade dói, não é?

Kamus perdeu a paciência, deu um tapa no rosto de Hyoga. Kamus era um pai severo, gostava de respeito e disciplina. Porém, Hyoga nunca deu muito trabalho, pois era obediente. Mas dessa vez ele tinha passado dos limites.

O rosto de Hyoga ficou vermelho com o tapa. Sentiu-se péssimo. Virou-se e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta ao sair. Kamus suspirou pesadamente. Hyoga era assim, fazia as coisas sem pensar quando perdia a cabeça. Kamus voltou­-se para Natássia, que assistiu tudo calada.

- Não acha que pegou pesado dessa vez?! Ele está nervoso. - Disse Natássia.

- Você sabe que não suporto quando ele me desrespeita assim. E dessa vez ele me irritou.

- Todos falam que Hyoga se parece muito comigo, mas a personalidade dele é igual a sua. Você também não consegue se controlar quando perde a paciência.

- Com tantas coisas boas para ele herdar, tinha que herdar logo um defeito desses.

Natássia riu. Kamus também sorriu, mas sentia-se mal. Alguma coisa aconteceu para deixar Hyoga naquele estado. Ficou preocupado.

- Você ainda não me disse o que o médico falou.

- Ele disse que minha doença se agravou, e que provavelmente eu terei só mais uma semana de vida. - Natássia deu um sorriso melancólico.

Kamus congelou. Natássia ia morrer? Sua Natássia? Não podia acreditar! Ela parecia tão bem. O que mais o surpreendeu foi que, mesmo ela sabendo o que ia acontecer, continuava tranqüila. Essa era sua Natássia, a mulher por quem se apaixonou e agora amava. Não sabia como seria sua vida sem ela, e também não queria imaginar.

- Hyoga sabe, não é?

- Sim, parece que o médico não fez questão de esconder.

- Que médico nós fomos arrumar?! Como ele dá uma notícia dessas para um adolescente de 15 anos sem consultar a mim, que sou o pai, antes?! Que falta de profissionalidade.

- Concordo. Mas não adianta chorar o leite derramado, o estrago já foi feito. Eu não gosto nada de ver Hyoga daquele jeito, me sinto culpada.

- Não deve se sentir assim, Hyoga é muito apegado a você, por isso está sofrendo tanto. Agora entendo porque ele estava tão nervoso. Acho que cometi um erro.

- Talvez, mas ele também não deveria ter dito aquilo.

- É.

Ficou silêncio por um momento. Kamus estava triste, seus olhos estavam marejados. Isso não passou despercebido por Natássia.

- Não fique assim.

- Eu te amo muito! Não quero lhe perder.

- Eu também te amo.

- Não quero nem imaginar como será minha vida daqui para frente. Será difícil viver sem você ao meu lado, me dando apoio, carinho, consolo, amor.

- Sempre estarei aqui. - Natássia colocou a mão no peito de Kamus, na altura do coração. - Nunca se esqueça disso.

Kamus a abraçou e depois a beijou. Foi um beijo apaixonado, como se fosse o último e não quisessem mais se separar. Kamus tinha que ser forte, não só para seu próprio bem, como para o bem de Hyoga. Precisava se manter firme nessa semana. Separaram-se, Kamus tinha uma coisa muito importante a fazer.

- Preciso ir atrás de Hyoga antes que aconteça alguma coisa.

Kamus saiu, deixando Natássia sozinha.

Já estava tarde. Em uma praça da cidade, uma garota caminhava procurando alguém. Era jovem e pequena. Seu corpo começando a ter forma. Era muito bonita. Seu cabelo loiro em um tom mais escuro estava preso. Seus olhos azuis escuro brilhavam com a luz da lua. Estava um pouco preocupada, procurava alguém ou alguma coisa.

Viu um jovem sentado em um banco da praça. Correu até ele e o abraçou. Sentiu as lágrimas do jovem em seu pescoço.

- Hyoga, por que está chorando? Fiquei preocupada ao receber sua ligação tão tarde da noite. Sorte que os garotos do orfanato já dormiram, senão não poderia ter vindo.

- Perdoe-me por lhe causar tantos problemas, Eiri.

- Não é problema nenhum. Mas agora me diga o que aconteceu?

- Apenas me abrace, preciso de você agora.

Eiri continuou abraçada a ele. Já fazia três meses que estavam namorando. Eiri também tinha 15 anos e estudava na mesma escola que Hyoga. Eiri era órfã, trabalhava em um orfanato. Era uma garota delicada e meiga. Sempre se preocupava com os outros, tinha um coração bondoso e muito grande. Muito sentimental, não gostava que brincassem com seus sentimentos. Não era muito inteligente, mas se esforçava muito, sendo assim uma aluna exemplar. Era muito atrapalhada e tímida. Hyoga se apaixonou pelo seu jeitinho doce de ser. E desde então estavam namorando.

Eiri não sabia por que Hyoga estava daquele jeito, mas devia ser uma coisa bem séria, pois nunca havia o visto chorar.

- Está mais calmo?

- Estou, obrigado.

- Quer me contar o que aconteceu? Se não quiser não precisa.

- Minha mãe.

- O que tem a senhora Natássia?

- Ela está doente. Tem uma doença rara e incurável. Com o tempo ela foi se agravando e agora minha mãe só tem mais uma semana de vida. - O cabelo de Hyoga cobriu-lhe os olhos.

Eiri estava surpresa. Não esperava que fosse tão sério. Sabia a admiração que Hyoga tinha pela mãe e sentiu-se mal ao pensar o quanto ele estava sofrendo. A única coisa que poderia fazer era consolá-lo, sentia-se inútil Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentia Hyoga lhe beijando. Percebeu que havia se distraído e Hyoga precisava de sua atenção naquele momento. Depois que se afastaram Hyoga a abraçou, chorando.

- Promete que não vai me deixar? Eu preciso de você!

Eiri sentiu seu coração se apertar. Não imaginava que Hyoga estava tão sensibilizado. Acariciou o rosto dele com a mão.

- Não vou te deixar!

Hyoga a abraçou novamente.

Kamus corria para a praça. Sabia que sempre que Hyoga ficava chateado ou queria pensar, ia àquela praça. Correu até encontrá-lo sentado em um banco com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de uma garota. Aproximou-se e reconheceu a garota.

- Eiri? O que faz aqui? Já é tarde.

- Eu a chamei. - Disse Hyoga levantando-se.

- Boa noite senhor Kamus. Fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu, sinto muito.

- Obrigado por se preocupar. Sinto por meu filho causar tantos problemas a você.

- Não se preocupe, ele não me atrapalha.

- Fico feliz em saber que Hyoga encontrou uma namorada tão bondosa.

Eiri corou violentamente não estava acostumada e receber elogios de Kamus. Kamus virou-se para Hyoga este estava de cabeça baixa.

- Hyoga! Vamos embora para... - Kamus foi interrompido.

- Pai, eu sinto muito por aquelas coisas que eu disse. Eu estava nervoso, mas isso não justifica.

- Não tem problema eu entendo porque você fez isso. Eiri venha conosco que eu te levo para casa.

- Tudo bem, obrigada.

Então eles foram embora. Hyoga ainda se sentia péssimo sua mãe ia morrer e tinha desrespeitado seu pai. Nunca foi assim antes porque tinha que começar logo agora?!

Deixaram Eiri no orfanato e foram para casa. Hyoga ainda estava cabisbaixo. Kamus percebeu que o filho não estava bem. Passou o braço em volta de seus ombros, como em um meio abraço. Andaram juntos por algum tempo.

- Hyoga não fique assim.

- Não me peça o impossível. Minha mãe tem uma semana de vida e eu, acabei fazendo o que não devia.

- Escuta esqueça o que você fez. Eu já lhe perdoei. Agora você precisa ficar mais animado. Sua mãe não gosta de vê-lo assim e nem eu.

- Não consigo.

- Hyoga você precisa pelo menos tentar. Você quer que sua mãe se sinta culpada na última semana de vida que ela tem? Tente pelo menos disfarçar sua tristeza.

- Não consigo toda hora que eu penso em minha mãe, a imagem dela morta em um caixão aparece automaticamente. - Os olhos de Hyoga ficaram marejados.

- Vamos fazer uma promessa! - Kamus parou de andar e segurou o rosto de Hyoga para que ele lhe encarasse.

- Que promessa?

- Vamos fazer esses últimos dias de sua mãe, os melhores de toda a vida dela. Você não acha que ela merece?!

- Sim, muito mais do que isso!

- Então, o que acha?

- Sim, eu concordo.

- Então tire essas lágrimas dos olhos e sorria.

Kamus limpou as lágrimas do filho que lhe mostrou um belo sorriso. Continuaram andando até chegarem a casa. Hyoga foi direto para o quarto, ver sua mãe. Kamus ficou na porta observando. Hyoga abraçou Natássia.

- Perdão por deixá-la sozinha mãe. Não vou sair mais daqui!

Natássia deu um beijo na testa de Hyoga.

- Você é mon ange, sabia?

Kamus observava a cena de longe. Não sabia o que aconteceria depois que Natássia partisse. Hyoga com certeza ficaria muito deprimido. E isso seria um problema, já que Kamus passava o dia todo trabalhando. Teria que arrumar um jeito de trabalhar menos. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Olhou para Hyoga e Natássia conversando. Seu precioso tesouro, sua família. Se pudesse daria sua vida para ver sua família feliz e unida, como naquele momento.

- Kamus! Kamus!

Kamus saiu de seu transe ao ouvir seu nome.

- Sim?

- Você está pensativo, o que foi? - Disse Natássia sorrindo. – Eu já lhe disse que você fica mais lindo quando está pensativo?

- Não fale essas coisas com esse sorriso. - Disse Kamus.

- Por quê?

- Você me deixa encabulado. - Kamus estava levemente corado.

Natássia começou a rir junto com Hyoga. Kamus riu depois de um tempo.

- Eu vou tirar essa semana de folga. Quero passar mais tempo com vocês, juntos.

- Que bom!

- Vou tomar um banho e já volto.

- Vou fazer o jantar. - Disse Hyoga.

Fazia dois meses que Natássia estava de cama, pois não podia fazer esforço. Hyoga cuidava dela todo esse tempo. Hyoga cortava alguns legumes para fazer uma sopa para Natássia. Estava meio distraído, pensava na semana. Queria que ela durasse eternamente. Tinha sete dias para fazer sua mãe feliz e no final... Não gostava nem de pensar. Ficaria sozinho, pois seu pai era muito atarefado. O que ia acontecer? Como conseguiria ficar sozinho? Sentiu as lágrimas quentes escorrendo por seu rosto. Estava chorando de novo. Sentiria falta de sua mãe.

-Ai!!!

Distraiu-se tanto que acabou cortando o dedo. Lavou-o e rasgou um pedaço da blusa para fazer um curativo qualquer até terminar de fazer o jantar. Terminou de preparar o jantar e o levou para sua mãe.

- Obrigada.

Nesse momento Kamus entra no quarto.

- Espero que tenha feito comida para mim também, estou morrendo de fome! - Claro que fiz, está lá na cozinha.

- Não vai trazer para mim?

- Você tem duas pernas, vai lá seu folgado!

- Você viu como esse garoto me trata mon amour?!

- Ele está certo, você é muito folgado! -Disse Natássia com cara de séria, mas não agüentando, caiu na gargalhada Junto com Hyoga.

- Vocês estão de complô contra mim, dois contra um não vale! Mas tudo bem, eu pego meu jantar.

Kamus saiu de lá sorrindo. Adorava esses momentos de brincadeira entre a família. Voltou com um prato quente de comida.

- Não vai comer Hyoga?

- Não, estou sem fome. Depois eu como qualquer coisa.

- E então? Agora quero saber o que você anda fazendo.

- Essa eu também quero saber! - Disse Natássia divertida.

- Nada de novo.

- E aquela sua namorada, hein? Ela parece ser uma boa' garota.

- Ela é. - Hyoga ficou corado.

- E você já pegou ela?

- PAI!!! Isso lá é pergunta que se faça? - Hyoga agora ficou roxo.

- O que? Eu quero saber, ora. - Kamus mantinha um ar de brincadeira.

- É claro que não! Eu respeito à privacidade dela, e acho que ainda é muito cedo para pensar nesse tipo de coisa! - Hyoga continuava roxo de vergonha, não estava acostumado a falar dessas coisas com os pais.

- Olha só como nosso filho é maduro, mon amour!

- Ele se parece com você quando tinha essa idade. Você falava a mesma coisa.

- Quer dizer que você conhece o papai desde a minha idade?

- Claro, nós éramos amigos de infância. Quando começamos a namorar ele tinha sua idade. Falava as mesmas coisas que você. E era muito tímido, muito mesmo. Eu adorava deixá-lo sem graça e ainda gosto. Ele fica com esse jeito durão e fechado, mas não passa de um gatinho manhoso.

- Nossa! Pai, agora ela te desmascarou.

- Ela sabe que isso não é verdade! Eu sempre fui um homem sério e fechado, e também nunca fui tímido.

- É mesmo? Eu me lembro muito bem do dia que seu querido papai lhe deu uma bela surra por você ter colocado fogo nas roupas dele.

- O meu pai colocou fogo nas roupas do vovô?

- Bem... é que... eu...

- E o dia que seu pai pegou você roubando chicletes na padaria?!

- Pai, você já roubou?

- É que... eu... bem...

- E o dia que... - Natássia foi interrompida por Kamus.

- Tá bom!! Eu admito que era um pestinha e que nem sempre fui sério como sou hoje! Mas nunca fui tímido nem manhoso.

- Mentira de novo!! Lembro-me do dia que você foi apresentar um teatro e caiu do palco porque estava muito nervoso e acabou tropeçando em seus próprios pés. Ou da vez que você entrou em uma briga e saiu chorando gritando pela mãe! Também teve...

- Tudo bem!!! Eu me rendo, eu era manhoso, tímido e um verdadeiro pestinha! Satisfeita?

- Mas mesmo sendo assim eu me apaixonei por você!

Kamus corou violentamente. Natássia e Hyoga riram muito. Kamus riu também. Fazia tempos que não conversavam daquele jeito. Kamus sentiu-se muito bem. Hyoga, porém, estava apenas disfarçando sua tristeza. Ainda sentia seu coração doendo por causa da notícia que recebera à tarde.

- Hyoga, o que é isso no seu dedo? - Perguntou Natássia.

- Hã? - Hyoga viu o dedo enfaixado e o escondeu. - Não é nada.

Kamus sabia que Hyoga estava escondendo um machucado e que não mostraria.

- Me deixaeu ver isso.

- Não, não é nada de mais.

- Mas eu quero ver!

Chegou perto dele e começou a fazer cócegas em Hyoga, que por sua vez, quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir. Neste momento, Kamus segurou seu braço e viu o corte sangrando.

- Você precisa cuidar disso, vai acabar infeccionando. - Disse Kamus.

- Já disse que isso não é nada! Podem deixar que eu cuido disso.

- Mas que mania você tem de querer esconderas coisas. - Disse Kamus.

Natássia sabia muito bem porque ele fazia isso. Hyoga não gostava de ver as pessoas preocupadas consigo, então escondia doenças, machucados e até sentimentos. Isso não era muito bom, podia causar problemas no futuro. Nesse momento, sentiu seu coração falhar. Seu peito começou a doer, dessa vez a dor estava mais forte. Não estava conseguindo respirar. Kamus e Hyoga perceberam e logo foram acolhê-la. Kamus pegou um remédio no guarda-roupa e o deu à Natássia. Ela tomou e um tempo depois dormiu.

- Que bom que passou. - Disse Kamus.

Hyoga estava com o olhar perdido e cabisbaixo. Temia que sua mãe não acordasse. Kamus sabia que Hyoga estava abalado com o que aconteceu e sentiu-se péssimo, pois não podia fazer nada para ajudar.

- Hyoga, já é tarde, é melhor você ir dormir.

- Não posso! Vou ficar aqui até ela acordar.

- Mas você precisa descansar. Não vai ajudar em nada você ficar aí, só vai deixá-la preocupada.

- Eu vou ficar aqui. É melhor você ir dormir, deve estar mais cansado que eu, o dia hoje foi cansativo.

- Hyoga...

Kamus achou melhor deixar Hyoga fazer o que quisesse. Detestava quando não podia ajudar seu filho, sentia-se inútil. Mas Hyoga também era muito teimoso, isso não ajudava. Apagou a luz e deitou-se, estava cansado. Dormiu.

Continua...

Yooo ^^/

Fazia tempos que eu queria postar essa fic, só agora criei coragem XD!! Espero que gostem, pq foi a fic q eu escrevi que mais gostei *o*~~!!

^^v


	2. Chapter 2

À procura de forças

Hyoga passou a noite toda acordado, segurando a mão de sua mãe. Só conseguiu dormir um pouco antes de Kamus acordar. Ele acordou e começou a se arrumar, com o barulho, acabou acordando Natássia.

- Kamus? O que está fazendo acordado há essa hora? Você não ia tirar a semana de folga?

- Sim, mas tenho que resolver algumas coisas ainda hoje. Só vou ficar fora agora de manhã, passarei à tarde em casa.

- Hyoga passou a noite toda aqui?

- Provavelmente, sabe como ele é teimoso.

- Eu preocupei vocês, não é?

- Sim, mas agora está tudo bem.

- Kamus, coloque Hyoga aqui do meu lado. Do jeito que ele está, vai acabar acordando com o corpo todo dolorido.

- É, parece que ele não vai à aula hoje, deve estar muito cansado. Kamus pegou Hyoga no colo e o deitou na cama ao lado de Natássia.

- Bem, estou indo.

Kamus deu um beijo em Natássia e saiu. Natássia ficou observando Hyoga. Como ele havia crescido, estava ficando cada vez mais bonito. O tempo passou tão rápido, antes Hyoga era só um garotinho manhoso que pedia colo toda hora e, agora, era um adolescente responsável e atencioso. Natássia sentia orgulho de Hyoga. Ele se tornou um jovem de grande coração, que sempre pensava mais no bem dos outros que consigo mesmo. O amava com todas as suas forças. Queria poder estar presente na sua formatura, no seu casamento e em outras ocasiões especiais. Sentiu-se culpada. Hyoga, apesar de tudo, ainda era um adolescente e precisava dela. E ela o abandonaria logo em uma fase tão difícil da vida como a adolescência. Tocou em seu rosto numa carícia suave. Parecia um anjinho. Seu anjinho que cuidou com tanto amor e carinho. Maldita doença. Não queria nem imaginar como Hyoga reagiria depois que ela morresse. Se ao menos ele não fosse tão apegado a ela, ele não sofreria tanto. Natássia não gostava de ver seu filho sofrendo, era desesperador, pois não podia fazer nada. Sabia que Hyoga não estava preparado para enfrentar sua morte, mas teria que confiar nele.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali admirandoHyoga, quando se deu conta o sol já brilhava forte no céu. Sentiu Hyoga acordando de repente, parecia preocupado.

- Eu dormi? Que horas são?

- Sim, você dormiu. Já é bem tarde. - Natássia pegou o relógio que estava em cima do criado que estava ao lado da cama. - São 11h30min.

- Isso tudo? Eu dormi demais! Nem à aula eu fui. Quanta irresponsabilidade.

- Eu agradeço por isso. Você ficou aqui do meu lado a noite inteira, fico feliz em saber que você se importa tanto comigo.

- Eu amo você! Faria tudo para vê-Ia feliz.

Natássia deu um beijo no rosto de Hyoga.

- Preciso fazer o almoço! Onde o papai foi?

- Ele disse que precisava resolver algumas coisas na empresa antes de tirar a semana de folga. Disse que voltará para o almoço.

- Nesse caso já estou atrasado.

Hyoga levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Estava muito cansado, passou a noite em claro e não dormiu muito bem agora pela manhã. Teve pesadelos. Era melhor parar de pensar nisso, ainda tinha muita coisa para fazer.

Depois de um tempo, Hyoga terminou de fazer o almoço e, logo depois, seu pai chegou.

- Que cheiro bom! Estou morrendo de fome.

- Terminei de fazer o almoço agora. - Disse Hyoga na porta da cozinha.

- Boa tarde meu filho.

- Boa tarde, pai. Você vai ficar aqui o resto da tarde?

- Sim, digamos que minha folga começa agora.

Kamus foi para o quarto, deu um beijo em Natássia. Hyoga entrou logo depois com um prato de comida na mão.

- Aqui está mãe.

- Obrigada meu filho. Você não vai comer não?

- Só um pouco, não tenho fome.

- Vai acabar ficando doente. - Disse Kamus.

- Tudo bem, não se preocupem.

Hyoga saiu do quarto para servir-se. Depois do almoço, Hyoga, Kamus e Natássia conversavam no quarto. Quando a campainha toca. Hyoga foi atender.

- Eiri? O que faz aqui?.

- Eu vim lhe passar o dever de hoje e também vim te ver. É que... eu... fiquei preocupada por você não ter aparecido... e... eu... - Eiri estava muito corada. Hyoga deu-lhe um beijo.

- Obrigado por se preocupar. Por favor, entre.

Eiri entrou e Hyoga a encaminhou até o quarto, onde Kamus e Natássia estavam. Eiri ficou sem graça, não estava acostumada a ver os pais de Hyoga. Sempre que os via era por pouco tempo.

- Olá Eiri! Como você está? - Perguntou Natássia com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Be... bem... e a senhora? - Eiri ficou ainda mais corada. Só agora percebeu como a mãe de Hyoga era linda. Hyoga teve a quem puxar.

- Por favor, não precisa me chamar de senhora. Eu não pareço tão velha assim, pareço?

- Nã...não... de forma nenhuma... você é muito linda e... - Eiri estava quase ficando azul.

- Obrigada. - Natássia sorriu, achou engraçado o nervosismo da garota.

- Boa tarde Eiri! - Disse Kamus.

- Bo... boa tarde senhor Kamus.

- Não me chame de senhor, quanta formalidade.

- Des... desculpe.

- Vocês dois não percebem que estão deixando ela sem graça? - disse Hyoga.

- Ora, não tem motivo para ela se sentir assim. Você é muito bem vinda entre nós. - Disse Natássia.

- O... obrigada. Bem, eu vim aqui... só par ver o Hyoga... então... eu já vou indo.

- Não! Fica um pouco. - Disse Hyoga.

- Mas é que...

- Por que não passa essa tarde conosco? Vamos conversar um pouco. Eu quase não lhe conheço. - Disse Natássia.

- Por favor. - Disse Hyoga.

- Tudo bem. Eu fico então.

Eiri passou a tarde toda na casa de Hyoga. Eles conversaram bastante. Depois de um tempo, Eiri se acostumou e a conversa ficou mais tranqüila. Natássia se apaixonou com Eiri. Ela era a garota ideal para seu filho. Hyoga tinha bom gosto.

Passaram uma tarde muito divertida. Kamus gostava de fazer perguntas indiscretas para deixar Eiri e Hyoga sem graça. Mas Natássia sempre defendia os dois e, no final, quem ficava sem graça era Kamus. Foi uma tarde tranqüila. Já quase à noite, Eiri precisava ir embora.

- Eu lhe acompanho. - Disse Hyoga.

- Obrigada. Tchau! Vemo-nos em breve!

- Foi muito bom lhe conhecer. - Disse Natássia.

Eiri e Hyoga saíram. Andavam devagar sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Até Hyoga parar e abraçá-la.

- Que tal nós dois passearmos um pouco?

- Mas já é tarde, eu tenho que voltar para o orfanato.

- Depois você volta. Vamos dar um volta por aí, só nós dois! Faz tempo que não fazemos isso.

- Tudo bem, mas só um pouquinho. Já escureceu e o tempo está esfriando.

Hyoga a beijou.

- Vou levá-la a um lugar que nunca mostrei para ninguém.

Hyoga puxava Eiri pela mão. Correram durante um tempo. Foram até um parque da cidade.

- Você já me trouxe aqui. - Disse Eiri.

- Sim, mas não é aqui que quero lhe mostrar.

Hyoga continuou puxando-a. Entraram na mata, era proibido. Eiri não estava gostando nada disso. De repente Hyoga virou-se para ela. Seus olhos brilhavam.

- Feche seus olhos, é surpresa.

- Não estou gostando disso Hyoga. Vamos voltar.

- Confie em mim!

Eiri achou melhor não contrariá-lo, pois poderia deixá-lo magoado. Fechou os olhos e deixou Hyoga lhe guiar. Hyoga parou.

- Pode abrir.

Eiri obedeceu e ficou surpresa. Era lindo!Havia uma nascente no meio de toda aquela mata, formando um lago de águas cristalinas. A lua era refletida no lago, deixando-o ainda mais belo. Seus olhos brilhavam, estava maravilhada. Não sabia que tinha um lugar tão lindo assim na cidade. Olhou para Hyoga, naquele lugar ele parecia ainda mais lindo. A luz da lua batendo em seus cabelos dourados, deixando-os brilhantes. Seus olhos também brilhavam e pareciam dois diamantes puros. Hyoga virou-se para ela e sorriu. Eiri também sorriu.­

- Descobri esse lugar quando era criança. Perdi-me do meu pai e acabei achando esse lindo lugar. Desde então venho aqui para apreciar a natureza. Nunca mostrei esse lugar a ninguém, você é a primeira.

Eiri corou violentamente. Hyoga sorriu, adorava quando Eiri ficava envergonhada, ficava ainda mais linda. Aproximou-se dela e a beijou. Eiri sentiu-se muito bem. Sempre ficava reconfortada nos braços de Hyoga. Ainda era muito jovem, mas já sabia o que era amar. E sentia que esse sentimento era recíproco. Parecia que tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Era como se eles se completassem. Separaram-se.

- Eiri, eu amo você! Quero ficar com você para sempre!

- Eu também Hyoga!

Sentaram-se na grama e ficaram lá, observando a lua, abraçados. Estavam se sentindo muito bem. Hyoga esqueceu-se de seus problemas por um instante. Tudo que via na frente eram a lua e sua linda namorada. Queria viver assim, sem problemas. Mas sabia que aquilo era temporário, por isso queria aproveitar ao máximo.

Passaram-se mais ou menos duas horas. Já estava tarde, então seguiram para casa. Hyoga deixou Eiri no orfanato e voltou para casa. Encontrou seu pai e sua mãe assistindo um filme no quarto, deitados na cama. Achou melhor não incomodar. Foi tomar um banho. Ficou um bom tempo debaixo do chuveiro, como se aquilo levasse todos os seus problemas ralo abaixo. Saiu do banho, colocou seu pijama e foi para a cozinha comer alguma coisa. Comeu e foi para seu quarto fazer o dever que Eiri havia trazido. Fez tudo bem rápido, estava fácil. Foi para o quarto dos pais. Ainda estavam assistindo o filme.

- Com licença, posso entrar? – Disse Hyoga abrindo a porta.

- Você demorou. - Disse Natássia.

- O que estava fazendo, hein? - Perguntou Kamus com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

- Pode tirar esse sorriso bobo da cara. Só estávamos passeando, só isso! - ­Disse Hyoga levemente corado.

- Sei. - Kamus estava sendo irônico.

- Deite-se aqui com a gente! Estamos assistindo um filme qualquer.

- Um adolescente de 15 anos deitado com seus pais, não acha que ele já é bem grandinho para isso? - Kamus estava só brincando.

- Não precisa mãe, vou para meu quarto.

- Eu estou brincando Hyoga! Pode vir aqui.

- Não, não precisa. Além do mais, não quero atrapalhar. Boa noite!

Hyoga saiu do quarto. Natássia bateu no braço de Kamus.

- O que?!

- Viu o que você fez?

- Eu estava brincando, ele que é muito manhoso.

- Você sabe que Hyoga não está fazendo manha.

Kamus suspirou, sabia por que Hyoga estava daquele jeito.

Hyoga deitou-se em sua cama com o rosto virado para o travesseiro. O dia tinha sido legal, mas não conseguia tirar sua mãe da cabeça. Sentia um aperto no peito toda vez que pensava em sua vida depois que essa semana acabasse. Estava dando o melhor de si para deixar sua mãe feliz. Estava fazendo um esforço quase sobre-humano para não chorar na frente de sua mãe. Sabia que estava sendo fraco, mas tudo isso foi rápido demais. Não estava preparado emocionalmente para encarar a morte de uma pessoa tão querida. Se pudesse daria sua vida para que sua mãe vivesse, mas não era possível. Pelo menos tentaria fazê-la feliz. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer. Chorou novamente. Como amava sua mãe. Queria poder estar com ela para sempre. Por que ela tinha que partir tão cedo? Será que essa morte tinha algum objetivo? O que fez de errado para passar por isso? Chorava cada vez mais. Não queria que a semana acabasse nunca. Queria morrer junto com sua mãe, assim poderia viver ao seu lado para sempre. Balançou a cabeça, não podia pensar nessas coisas. Sua mãe queria que ele vivesse e fosse feliz, faria isso.

Levantou-se, talvez pudesse se distrair para tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Limpou suas lágrimas. Ligou a luminária de seu criado e sentou-se para ler algum livro. Pegou um livro qualquer e começou a ler. Era um drama, fechou logo em seguida. Não podia ler um drama, isso só pioraria sua situação. Pegou outro, comédia. Assim estava melhor. Começou a ler, mas não agüentou muito tempo, dormiu.

"_Estava correndo em um campo. Procurava alguém, corria muito. Avistou bem à frente uma bela figura, tinha asas de anjo. Vestia uma bata branca e estava descalço. Seus longos e lisos fios dourados balançavam com o vento. A franja tampava-lhe os olhos. Hyoga sorriu e correu ainda mais. Parecia uma distância curta, mas quanto mais corria mais se distanciava. De repente tudo ficou escuro, o belo anjo a sua frente se transformou em um demônio. _O _lugar onde estava se tornou um abismo profundo. Caiu._"

- AAAHHHH! !! - Hyoga acordou susto e acabou batendo a cabeça na luminária. - Ai ai ai!! - Massageou a cabeça.

Pegou o relógio, 02h00min da manhã. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir novamente. Na noite anterior também não conseguira dormir. É; daqui para frente sua vida seria um verdadeiro inferno. Ouviu alguém bater á porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Hyoga? Está tudo bem? Ouvi você gritar. - Era Kamus.

- Desculpe, eu acordei você. E a mamãe? Acordou também?

- Não, ela tomou o remédio e apagou. Você sabe que esse remédio é muito forte.

- Sim.

- E então? - Kamus sentou-se na cama. - O que houve?

- Não foi nada demais, só tive um pesadelo. Não se preocupe comigo.

- Tem certeza? Não quer um remédio para dormir?

- Não, pode deixar.

- Filho, sempre que você precisar de alguma coisa me avise. Não quero que fique escondendo coisas de mim, senão não poderei ajudar. Não tente resolver seus problemas, sozinho.

- Tudo bem pai. Eu só não quero que você se preocupe sem necessidade.

- É para isso que servem os pais. - Kamus sorriu e levantou-se. - Vá dormir, já é tarde.

Kamus deu um beijo na testa de Hyoga e saiu. Hyoga pulou na cama. Sabia que não conseguiria dormir mais, mas não quis preocupar Kamus. Era melhor não colocar mais uma preocupação na cabeça de seu pai. Preferia sofrer sozinho.

Amanheceu. Hyoga estava com olheiras enormes, também pudera, passou a noite em claro de novo. E o pior é que teria que ir para a escola, estava tão desanimado. Levantou-se e arrumou-se. Saiu sem comer nada. Encontrou-se com Eiri e seus amigos Ikki e Mino. Ikki era um garoto de porte físico forte, alto e tinha 16 anos. Tinha cabelo curto e azul escuro. Seus olhos também eram azuis. Ele estava namorando a Mino. Mino era uma garota bonita, tinha cabelo azul também e seus olhos eram azuis quase negros. Era pequena e tinha o corpo bem estruturado.

- Hyoga? O que aconteceu com você? - Perguntou Mino.

- Nada.

- Mas e essas olheiras enormes?

- É que eu não dormi muito bem essa noite.

Ikki notou algo diferente em Hyoga. Não parecia que ele estava assim só por causa de uma noite mal dormida. Ikki era calado e sério, irritava-se facilmente e não gostava muito de se enturmar. Mas sempre foi um amigo leal e atencioso. Hyoga tinha uma amizade muito forte com Ikki.

O sinal do primeiro horário bateu. Mino achou melhor ir rápido, antes que ficassem do lado de fora.

- Vamos Eiri!

Saiu puxando a amiga. Hyoga e Ikki andavam devagar, não se importavam muito com isso, afinal, os professores sempre chegavam atrasados. Ikki resolveu perguntar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não aconteceu nada.

- Você é um péssimo mentiroso. Você sabe que não consegue me enganar.

- Tem razão, acho que você me conhece melhor do que eu mesmo. - Hyoga sorriu.

- Desembucha vai! O que houve?

- Minha mãe vai morrer daqui cinco dias.

Ikki ficou surpreso, não esperava que Hyoga estivesse passando por aquilo.

- Você vai superar isso.

- Ikki...

- Você sabe da minha história, não é? Minha mãe morreu um ano depois que meu irmão nasceu e meu pai nos abandonou. Fui parar em um orfanato depois de muito sufoco. E, para minha sorte, fui adotado por Shaka, que hoje é meu pai. Sabe, tudo isso foi muito difícil para mim. Eu ainda era uma criança e tive que ser responsável o suficiente para cuidar do meu irmão. Vou ser sincero com você, nunca superei isso. Mas você vai! Existe uma coisa muito importante que eu não tive e você tem.

- O que é?

- Pessoas a quem você possa se apoiar. Quando estamos sozinhos, não temos muita força para nos levantarmos quando caímos. Mas quando temos alguém, conseguimos nos levantar com sua ajuda e seguimos em frente. A chave para você superar tudo isso é você nunca tentar caminhar sozinho.

Hyoga ouviu tudo aquilo surpreso. Sabia que Ikki nunca falava de seu passado. Parece que a amizade entre eles se tomou tão forte, que Ikki confiava nele. E isso era raro. Ikki sofreu muito quando pequeno, por isso, não confiava em quase ninguém. Mas com o tempo aprendeu que nem todas as pessoas eram ruins, e agora tentava superar todo o sofrimento que enfrentou. Hyoga sabia que Ikki estava tentando consolá-lo e sentiu-se feliz por isso.

O dia correu sem nenhum outro transtorno. Hyoga foi para casa e passou mais um dia ao lado de sua família.

Continua...

Yooooo ^^/

Outro capítulo XD!! Drama é comigo mesmo *o*~~!! Ah... Desculpem pela divisão de capítulos! Não sou muito boa pra fazer isso ^^"!! Mas espero que a fic esteja boa pelo menos XD!!

^^v


	3. Chapter 3

Morte e Sofrimento

A semana passou bem rápido. Kamus e Hyoga tentavam de todo o jeito deixar Natássia feliz. Hyoga não conseguiu dormir quase nada durante a semana, por fim desistiu de tentar dormir. A semana foi alegre. Conversaram muito e até saíram para passear. Foram à Torre Eifel, saíram para jantar, foram a um museu de arte, foram a um parque de diversões e em muitos outros lugares. Foram dias agradáveis.

Enfim, o último dia chegou. Natássia parecia péssima, sentia dores fortes no peito e respirava com dificuldade. Hyoga chorava cada vez mais, Kamus também não conseguia segurar suas lágrimas. Natássia ficava cada vez pior.

- Meu... filho... não... chore... - Natássia falava pausadamente.

- Não posso! Não quero que morra! Não me deixe!

- Meu... filho... - Natássia segurou na mão de Hyoga, que estava sentado ao lado da cama. - Eu... sempre... estarei... com... você... nunca... se... esqueça... disso.

Depois de falar, fechou os olhos.

-Mãe? Mãe? MÃE!! MÃE ACORDA!!! NÃO MORRA!! NÃO... morra.

Natássia havia morrido. Hyoga chorava muito, como se tivesse perdido sua alma. Kamus abraçou o filho e também chorou. Sua amada esposa havia partido. Hyoga sentia seu peito se apertar cada vez mais. Ainda não acreditava que sua mãe havia mesmo morrido. Ela estava a poucos dias feliz, saudável. Maldita doença traiçoeira! Hyoga não conseguia soltar a mão de sua mãe. Kamus tentou afastar o filho da cama, mas ele relutou e ficou lá. Passou o dia inteiro ao lado da cama chorando. Não comeu nada, não fez nada. Kamus também estava chateado, mas tinha que ser forte por Hyoga. Se fosse fraco, quem ampararia Hyoga?

Foi um dia chuvoso. Na hora do velório, Hyoga ficou o tempo inteiro ao lado do caixão. Queria ficar com Natássia. Não queria esquece-Ia, era sua lembrança mais valiosa. E se com o tempo esquecesse o rosto dela? E se não conseguisse mais lembrar os momentos que passou ao lado dela? Chorou ainda mais. Eiri se aproximou e o abraçou. Hyoga chorou tanto que quase encharcou a blusa da namorada. Não conseguia parar de chorar. Nem mesmo Kamus conseguiu consolá-lo. Ele passou a noite toda ao lado do caixão de sua mãe, não comeu, não dormiu, não fazia nada além de chorar.

Pela manhã eles foram para o enterro. Depois de um tempo começou a chover, e Hyoga e Kamus ficaram encharcados, pois não levaram guarda-chuva. Depois que o enterro acabou Hyoga ainda ficou agachado na frente do túmulo. Ele não expressava nenhuma emoção. Suas lágrimas quentes se misturavam com as gostas frias da chuva. Kamus achou melhor irem embora, pois Hyoga poderia ficar doente. Kamus estava preocupado, Hyoga estava muito diferente.

- Hyoga! Vamos embora. Você vai acabar ficando doente debaixo dessa chuva.

- Deixe-me em paz. - A voz de Hyoga estava impassível, fria, distante.

- Hyoga, você não pode ficar aqui para sempre. Precisamos ir embora!

- Eu quero ficar aqui mais um pouco.

Kamus estava preocupado.

- Hyoga, é uma ordem! Vamos embora agora! Isso não fará bem a você! - Hyoga ficou em silêncio, parecia que ele não estava nem ouvindo o que Kamus dizia.

- Hyoga, sua mãe não gostaria de lhe ver assim.

Hyoga paralisou diante daquelas palavras, só o mencionar de sua mãe já lhe deixava inquieto. Levantou-se e saiu cabisbaixo. Kamus o seguiu até o carro. Durante a volta eles não trocaram uma palavra. Kamus não sabia o que falar para consolar o filho. Chegaram e Hyoga passou direto para o quarto e deitou-se. Kamus o seguiu.

- Hyoga, tire essas roupas molhadas antes que pegue uma gripe.

Hyoga continuou imóvel. Kamus estava começando a perder a paciência. Sabia que Hyoga estava triste, mas não precisava desobedecê-lo. Hyoga estava frio, seu olhar estava completamente vazio. Era como se tivesse perdido sua alma, sua vontade de viver. Seus olhos perderam todo o brilho, estavam opacos. Parecia um morto vivo. A única coisa que fazia era chorar. Ele não sentia nada, mas de seus olhos saíam lágrimas quase que automaticamente. Kamus achou esse comportamento muito estranho. Aproximou-se e colocou a mão na testa de Hyoga, estava quente. Provavelmente havia pegado uma gripe.

- Hyoga, você está com febre. Porfavor, tire essas roupas e tome um banho. Não quero que adoeça.

Hyoga olhou para seu pai. Kamus teve calafrios, nunca tinha visto um olhar como aquele. Só com o olhar Hyoga transmitiu todoo sofrimento que estava sentindo. Kamus gelou diante daquele olhar. Hyoga sempre teve um brilho diferente nos olhos. Sempre foi um garoto alegre e sentimental, e aquele olhar era triste e completamente frio. Kamus não tinha idéia do quanto Hyoga estava sofrendo, mas acreditava em seu filho.

Hyoga levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Kamus foi para a sala e caiu _no _sofá. Estava cansado, tinha que ser forte para consolar Hyoga. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Hyoga ia superar aquilo, então tinha que agüentar pelo menos durante aquele tempo. Kamus estava muito cansado, dormiu.

Hyoga tomava banho sem vontade nenhuma. Deixava a água escorrer pelo seu corpo. Não pensava em nada, não sentia nada, só lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto. Saiu do banho e voltou para o quarto. Deitou-se e tentou dormir. Mas a imagem de sua mãe no caixão não lhe saía da memória. Isso o estava incomodando. Colocou o travesseiro na cabeça, queria esquecer aquela cena. Pegou um livro e começou a ler, não funcionou. A imagem voltava-lhe à mente comoum bumerangue. Sentou-se na cadeira de seu criado, ligou o computador, também não funcionou. Por fim desistiu. Acordado não conseguiria tirar a imagem da cabeça. Começou a bater a cabeça na mesa. Batia cada vez mais forte, até saiu um filete de sangue que escorreu por sua testa. Não parou.

Kamus estava dormindo, porém acordou assustado. Ouviu uma batida forte. Levou algum tempo para sair do estado de sonolência e perceber que algo estava errado. Levantou-se e foi até o quarto de Hyoga. Abriu a porta bruscamente. Viu o filho batendo a cabeça e desesperou-se. Segurou-o e o abraçou. Hyoga derramou-se em lágrimas. Kamus estava pasmo com o que Hyoga fazia.

- O que deu em você? Poracaso quer se matar?

- Tira! Porfavor, tira! Tira a imagem da minha mãe da minha cabeça! Não agüento mais vê-la em um caixão, morta!

Kamus ficou surpreso. Quando viu o machucado de Hyoga, saiu do quarto e foi buscar alguns curativos. Voltou e se sentou ao lado de Hyoga na cama.

- Hyoga, meu filho, eu sei que está triste, mas não pode fazer essas coisas! Você poderia ter se machucado mais.

- Dói! Dói muito pai!

- Eu sei que dói, mas isso passa. Vai passar meu filho.

Kamus abraçou Hyoga. Estava com um mau pressentimento. Kamus sabia que uma ferida como essa só cicatrizava com o tempo. E parecia que essa ia demorar um bom tempo para fechar. Mas o problema é que Kamus não sabia o que faria enquanto a dor da ferida não passasse. Hyoga poderia fazer muitas coisas quando Kamus voltasse a trabalhar. Kamus não veria o filho durante o dia todo por causa do trabalho. Achou melhor confiar em Hyoga. Colocou a mão em sua testa e viu que ele ainda estava com febre.

- É melhor te levar ao médico, você vai acabar piorando.

- Não precisa se preocupar pai, eu vou ficar bem.

- Mas Hyoga...

- Não quero que se preocupe comigo sem necessidade. Sei que hoje foi difícil para você também. É melhor preocupar-se consigo.

- Não até você estar bem.

- Você é teimoso.

- Digo o mesmo.

Os dois se entreolharam e começaram a rir. Realmente os dois eram muito teimosos.

- É a primeira vez que lhe vejo sorrir desde que Natássia morreu. E é assim que eu gosto de lhe ver, feliz e sorrindo.

Hyoga abraçou o pai, sabia que podia contar com ele para tudo. Só que não gostava de ver Kamus preocupado consigo. Não suportava ver as pessoas preocupadas por sua causa, sentia-se culpado, pois elas começavam a ficar tristes. Hyoga gostava de ver as pessoas que amava felizes.

Kamus o soltou e levantou-se, já havia terminado o curativo.

- Vou preparar o almoço. Descanse um pouco, quando terminar eu lhe chamo. - Não quero comer, estou sem fome.

- Mas você precisa se alimentar, vai ficar doente se não comer.

- Eu como depois, não se preocupe.

- Você só sabe falar para não me preocupar, mas você sempre me dá motivos.

- Se eu disse para não se preocupar é porque estou bem. Não estou dando motivos.

Kamus suspirou, era melhor deixar quieto. Saiu do quarto. Hyoga despencou na cama. Estava tão cansado, sua cabeça latejava de dor. Precisava dormir um pouco. Fechou os olhos e dormiu logo.

Acordou depois de umas três horas. Sua cabeça ainda latejava. Seu corpo estava todo mole e sentia muito frio. Provavelmente ainda estava com febre. Foi até a sala, onde encontrou seu pai dormindo no sofá. Como estava fazendo frio, pegou um cobertor e cobriu Kamus. Sorriu, Kamus ficava muito fofo dormindo. Riu ainda mais de seus pensamentos. Resolveu sair um pouco. Pegou seu casaco e saiu. Andava lentamente pelas ruas da cidade. Resolveu ir até o parque, no lugar onde sempre gostava de ir. Correu para chegar ao lugar, entrou na mata e logo avistou a nascente. Sentou-se na grama, que ainda estava molhada por causa da chuva. Passou a observar o céu. Estava nublado, o sol nem aparecia. Amava esse tipo de clima, não era muito fã de calor. Desde pequeno gostava de clima frio. Isso porque sempre era embalado pelos braços calorosos de sua mãe. Lembrou-se novamente dela. Não adiantava, não tinha nenhum momento de sua vida que sua mãe não tinha participado. Até para respirar ele lembrava-se dela. Assim seria impossível não sofrer. Sentiu seus olhos ficarem molhados. Sentiu as lágrimas quentes molhando seu rosto novamente. Olhou para o lago, estava quase congelado, estava muito frio. Sentiu uma coisa gelada e molhada no seu nariz. Olhou para o céu e percebeu que estava começando a nevar. Adorava neve, sempre patinava no gelo com... sua mãe. Não podia esquece-Ia. Então o que podia fazer para parar de sofrer? Não tinha resposta, era melhor esperar o tempo passar e ver no que dava. Passaram-se algumas horas. Hyoga continuava sentado naquele lugar. Até que ouviu passos atrás de si. Era Kamus. Mas o que ele fazia ali? Como sabia daquele lugar?

- Sabia que estaria aqui.

- Como sabia desse lugar?

- Eu vinha aqui quando era jovem. Acredite! Você não foi o único que descobriu esse lugar. Quando eu era jovem, apesar de ser tímido, eu era bem revoltado. Toda vez que fugia eu vinha aqui, pois era o único lugar onde meu pai não me incomodaria. Acho que isso não será possível com você. - Kamus sorriu.

-É.

- Você estava chorando de novo, não é?

Hyoga ficou em silêncio.

- Não precisa ter vergonha de falar isso, homens também choram.

- Não consigo tirá-la da mente.

- Mas você quer esquecê-la?

- Não, mas é muito doloroso sempre me lembrar dela.

- Sei que é. Mas você não deve esquecê-la, mesmo que seja doloroso. Ela foi sua mãe, cuidou de você com muito carinho e te amou muito. Não esqueça esse sentimento que ela lhe deixou. Não sei se já lhe contei, mas minha mãe nunca me amou daquele jeito.

- Sério?

- Sim. Meu pai a abandonou quando eu estava mais ou menos na sua idade. Ela achou que tinha sido por minha causa e nunca mais me deu amor ou carinho. Concluí que ela não me amava o suficiente. Tornei-me revoltado, frio e fechado. Só com sua mãe eu me sentia bem e podia agir do jeito que eu verdadeiramente era.

- Nossa! Não sabia disso. Você amava mesmo a mamãe, não é?

- Sim. Ela foi a única que me apoiou, me deu esperança e amor. Ela foi a única pessoa em que realmente confiei. Depois que nos casamos, passei a amá-la ainda mais. Pois ela me deu o que tenho de mais precioso hoje, você. Se você não existisse, não sei como eu estaria agora. Sem ela me sinto perdido, afinal, passei os 38 anos de minha vida ao lado dela. Mas como você está aqui, não me sinto perdido. Você é a prova viva de que eu amei alguém! É o fruto do meu amor com Natássia. Sempre que te vejo, lembro-me dos momentos felizes que passei com ela e isso me deixa contente. - Kamus estava com os olhos marejados.

Hyoga sorriu, abraçou o pai, que retribuiu o abraço.

- Eu amo você pai.

- Também te amo meu filho. Vamos seguir nossas vidas juntos. Prometo que não vou lhe deixar sozinho. Sempre que precisar pode confiar em mim.

- Obrigado pai.

Hyoga acreditava em Kamus e queria poder sempre contar com ele. Mas sua mente nunca permitiu isso. Sempre ficava se martirizando, pensando que Kamus não tinha tempo para ouvir suas tristezas e problemas. Sempre admirou Kamus, era um homem correto, justo e trabalhador. Às vezes achava que era um peso para ele. Kamus poderia estar bem melhor se não tivesse despesas e perda de tempo com Hyoga. Hyoga tinha esse problema, estava sempre travando uma batalha interior, mente x coração. Ele até queria que o coração ganhasse, mas no final a razão sempre falava mais alto. Não fazia isso de propósito. Só queria pensar no que era melhor para as pessoas que amava, mesmo que isso não fosse o melhor para si. Sabia que esse defeito poderia lhe custar muito no futuro, mas era mais forte do que ele.

Ainda nevava, Kamus levantou-se e bateu a neve de seu casaco.

- Vamos! Pode esfriar mais e você não pode ficar aqui.

- Tudo bem.

Foram para casa. Já estava escuro. Chegaram e nada de especial aconteceu, uma noite como todas as outras. Hyoga não conseguiu dormir de novo. Isso estava acabando consigo. Queria dormir, mas não conseguia. Era sempre a mesma coisa, fechava os olhos, cochilava, tinha um pesadelo com sua mãe, acordava assustado e não conseguia dormir mais. Estava ficando irritado com isso. Desde que sua mãe morreu, não tinha mais sono, não tinha mais fome, não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Talvez fosse por causa da gripe, mas não acreditava muito nisso. Revirou-se na cama, queria parar de pensar e descansar, mas não conseguia. Ficou acordado até amanhecer. Levantou-se e arrumou-se para o colégio. Saiu sem comer nada, estava péssimo. Parecia mais fraco. Durante as aulas, não conseguia prestar atenção. Ficava de cabeça baixa, pensando em outras coisas. Os professores estavam ficando preocupados. Hyoga sempre foi um bom aluno. Mas acharam melhor esperar para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Eiri saiu correndo, tinha que ir logo para o orfanato. Recebeu o chamado do diretor dizendo que precisava dela urgente. Eiri sempre voltava para casa com Hyoga, mas ela acabou saindo mais cedo. Corria para chegar, acabou tropeçando e caindo. Deixou tudo cair no chão. Agachou-se e começou a pegar suas coisas. Viu outra mão ajudando. Olhou e viu um belo garoto, se fosse mais velho seria somente um ano. Ele parecia um pouco com Hyoga, talvez porque fosse loiro e tinha olhos azuis profundos. Era um pouco mais forte que Hyoga se fosse observar seu porte físico. Era também um pouco mais alto.

- Toma.

O garoto lhe estendeu os objetos que havia pegado.

- O... obrigada.

- Você é muito bonita, sabia? Que tal me dar um beijo como forma de gratidão por eu ter lhe ajudado?

- Sinto muito, mas eu tenho namorado. Agora, se me der licença, estou com pressa.

- Ele não vai saber se você não contar.

O garoto segurou o braço de Eiri e a pressionou no muro. Eiri tentava se soltar, mas ele era muito mais forte.

- Solte-me! Não quero nada com...

Eiri foi calada com um beijo. Ela se debatia com todas as suas forças, mas de nada adiantava. Sentiu-se ainda mais pressionada. Até que ouviu passos, até então a rua estava deserta. O garoto parou de beijá-la. Eles se viraram para a pessoa.

- O que pensa que está fazendo com minha namorada seu idiota?

- HYOGA!

Eiri se livrou dos braços do garoto e correu para abraçar o namorado.

- Você está bem, Eiri?

- Estou. Ainda bem que você chegou. Esse garoto é doido, me beijou do nada.

- Você é bonita, o que você quer? - Disse o garoto.

- Mas ela já tem um namorado! Então pode ir tirando o olho! Tá achando o que? Que pode sair beijando a namorada dos outros assim? Se você faz isso com outras não pense que com ela será igual! - Hyoga já estava ficando irritado.

- Você é que é burro! Deixa uma garota linda dessas, sair por aí sozinha.

Foi a gota d'água, Hyoga perdeu completamente e paciência. Avançou no garoto e lhe deu um soco no rosto. Começaram a brigar. Hyoga não era de brigar, mas era muito ciumento. Amava Eiri e não permitiria que ninguém se engraçasse com ela. Hyoga estava fraco, por isso apanhou bastante, mas mesmo assim conseguiu causar um bom estrago no garoto, que saiu de lá correndo. Hyoga caiu no chão de joelhos, todo machucado. Eiri correu até ele.

- Você está bem? Vem! Eu vou te levar até sua casa!

- Não precisa. - Disse Hyoga limpando o sangue que escorria por sua boca. - ­Você não tinha que ir ao orfanato?

- É mesmo! Venha comigo, tenho certeza que o diretor não vai se importar.

- É melhor eu ir para casa cuidar desses machucados.

-Mas...

- Eu vou ficar bem. Agora vá antes que o diretor fique preocupado.

- Obrigada.

Eiri deu um beijo em Hyoga e saiu correndo. Se não estivesse com tanta pressa teria ficado com Hyoga, mas o diretor já estava começando a se aborrecer com a sua ausência no orfanato. Hyoga levantou-se com muita dificuldade. Estava todo arranhado e machucado, seu machucado da testa abriu-se novamente. Caminhava devagar até chegar a sua casa. Caiu no sofá, estava fraco e, agora, machucado. Não deu nem cinco minutos e já estava dormindo. ­

Acordou de repente, não conseguia dormir em paz. Só conseguia cochilar e, mesmo assim, só quando estava morto de cansaço. Talvez isso fosse psicológico. Pelo menos agora estava melhor. Mexeu-se e sentiu seu corpo todo dolorido. Sentou-se e viu que o sofá ficou um pouco sujo de sangue, já que tinha cor azul claro. Depois limparia aquilo, ficou com fome de repente. Foi para a cozinha procurar alguma coisa para comer. Pegou um pacote de biscoito recheado e suco. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a TV. Não estava passando nada de interessante. Achou melhor assistir um DVD. Procurou na coleção de seu pai, mas não achou nenhum que o interessasse. Viu que um não tinha capa e estava sem nome. Resolveu ver o que era. Quando viu a primeira cena desatou a chorar. Era um DVD de uma apresentação de ballet de sua mãe quando era mais jovem. Lembrava-se perfeitamente daquele dia. Viu tudo de camarote com seu pai. Naquela época tinha cinco anos, ficava com os olhos brilhantes de ver sua mãe tão linda dançando com tanta habilidade e graciosidade. Tinha vezes que Kamus até brigava com ele porque ele se pendurava na beirada do camarote só para ver sua mãe mais de perto. Hyoga chorava cada vez mais, nunca mais veria sua mãe dançar. Será que não existia nada naquela casa que não lembrasse Natássia?! Não, era possível vê-la em todos os cantos da casa. Assim não conseguiria ficar sem chorar nem um dia sequer. Limpou as lágrimas, mas elas insistiam em cair. Queria ser forte, mas estava sendo difícil. Sua mãe disse que queria vê-lo feliz, mas não ia conseguir fazer aquilo sem ela.

Ouviu a campainha tocar. Limpou novamente as lágrimas e atendeu. Era Eiri e um garotinho de mais ou menos uns seis anos. Era pequeno, batia na cintura de Eiri. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos bem rebeldes.

- Oi Hyoga! Eu passei aqui para ver como você estava. Tive que levar o Kitamura ao hospital, ele estava passando mal. De lá eu vim para cá e trouxe-o comigo, espero que não se importe.

- Não, tudo bem. Entrem.

Eiri deu um beijo em Hyoga e entrou junto com Kitamura. Sentou-se no sofá e viu as manchas de sangue. Só então percebeu que Hyoga nem havia tocado nos machucados, alguns ainda sangravam.

- Hyoga! Seu descuidado, ainda não cuidou dos machucados! Onde tem curativo aqui?

- Na prateleira do banheiro.

Eiri saiu e foi até o banheiro. Voltou com alguns curativos e com remédio.

- Vem, senta aqui! Eu vou cuidar disso. E nem adianta falar que não precisa!

- Tudo bem, não ousaria desobedecer você senhora Eiri.

- Engraçadinho.

Hyoga sentou-se ao lado de Eiri e, ela começou a desinfetar os machucados com o remédio. Hyoga fazia caretas, estava ardendo. Kitamura riu muito da cara de Hyoga.

- Ei! Isso não tem graça!

- Tem sim, você parece uma criancinha fazendo essas caretas. - Disse Kitamura que começou a rir.

- Pronto, agora está bom.

- Obrigado Eiri.

- Isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você, já que eu fui a causa desses machucados.

Hyoga acariciou o rosto da namorada.

- Eu posso até morrer, mas não deixarei que ninguém roube você de mim.

Beijaram-se. Eiri olhou no relógio, já estava tarde. Tinha que ir embora ou o diretor ficaria bravo.

- Tenho que ir.

- Espera! Eu tenho que te dar uma coisa. Vem!

Hyoga puxou a garota até o quarto.

- Senta aí, eu preciso achar.

Eiri sentou-se na cama e ficou observando o quarto. Hyoga era bem organizado. O único lugar bagunçado era sua mesa de computador. Era uma mesa grande que tinha o computador numa ponta e depois um bom espaço livre com uma luminária em cima. Provavelmente era onde Hyoga fazia suas atividades escolares. Tinha um monte de desenhos em cima da mesma. Lembrou-se que Hyoga amava desenhar e ele era muito bom. Fazia caricaturas quase perfeitas, paisagens lindas, desenhos comuns e muito mais. Olhou para o criado ao lado da cama de Hyoga, estava cheio de remédios.

- Hyoga, para que são esses remédios?

- O que? - Hyoga, que estava procurando por algo no guarda-roupa, virou-se bruscamente. - Não é nada.

Pegou todos e colocou dentro da gaveta. Eiri achou estranho, mas deixou quieto. Hyoga voltou a procurar.

- Achei!

Deu um pedaço de papel para Eiri. Nele tinha um desenho dela. Estava seu rosto e em volta um grande coração. Eiri ficou maravilhada, estava lindo! Amava quando Hyoga fazia desenhos para ela. Abraçou Hyoga.

- Obrigada!

- Eu sei como você gosta dos meus desenhos, por isso fiz esse para você! Ainda não consegui descobrir o que você vê nessas coisas que eu faço. São muito ruins.

- Ou você é muito modesto ou está fazendo isso para que eu te elogie.

- Verdade, eu vejo desenhistas por aí que fazem um trabalho quase real aos olhos, são perfeitos! Evocê fica apreciando esses rabiscos que eu faço. Não tem a menor lógica.

- Mas nenhum deles é meu namorado.

Hyoga sorriu. Aquela garota não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Tenho que ir agora, a gente se vê.

Eiri saiu. Hyoga ficou sozinho de novo. Pensou em tomar um banho, mas estava com pena de tirar os curativos que Eiri teve tanto cuidado em fazer. Sentou-se na frente do computador e começou a mexer. Passou algumas horas mexendo. Quando já estava de noite resolveu tomar banho. Seus machucados ainda ardiam um pouco, mas nada demais. Resolveu estudar um pouco. Ficou completamente concentrado.

Kamus chegou a sua casa, mas estava morto de cansaço. Tudo que queria era um bom banho, comida e cair na cama. Caiu no sofá e se espreguiçou. Só então notou as manchas de sangue nele. Logo pensou em Hyoga. Foi até o quarto com o coração apertado em pensar que Hyoga poderia ter feito alguma besteira. Abriu a porta lentamente e viu Hyoga debruçado nos livros que estavam em sua mesa. Aliviou-se. Acariciou a cabeça de Hyoga e o chamou baixinho. Hyoga acordou assustado e bateu a cabeça na luminária novamente.

- Ai ai ai ai!! - Hyoga passava a mão na cabeça. - Lembre-me de tirar essa luminária daqui! É a segunda vez que bato a cabeça aqui, já está virando rotina.

Kamus caiu na gargalhada.

- Você acha engraçado porque não acontece com você.

Kamus beijou a testa do filho.

- Vamos, vá deitar na cama.

- Perdi o sono.

- Desculpe te acordar.

- Não tem problema. Você chegou agora, não foi? Por que não toma um bom banho enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para você comer, que tal?

- Obrigado meu filho, vou aceitar sua proposta.

Hyoga saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha. Kamus tomou o banho e esperou algum tempo, até que Hyoga avisou que o jantar já estava pronto. Kamus serviu-se e sentou-se no sofá para ver TV. Hyoga sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ei! O que são essas marcas de sangue no sofá?

- AH! Eu me esqueci de limpar, desculpa.

- Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

- Eu briguei com um cara aí, acabei todo machucado. Cheguei aqui em casa e caí no sono.

- Mas por que você estava brigando? Você nunca foi disso.

- Um palhaço se engraçando com a Eiri. -Hyoga falou isso num tom revoltado e um pouco corado.

Kamus sorriu, sabia que seu filho estava realmente apaixonado.

- É melhor você ir dormir, amanhã você tem aula.

Hyoga pensou em dizer sobre seu problema de insônia com Kamus, mas achou melhor deixar quieto. Aqueles remédios que estava tomando eram para isso. Tomava cinco remédios diferentes, um para aumentar seu apetite, um para tirar aquela depressão toda e os outros três era para ajudá-lo a dormir. Não estava funcionando muito. Queria saber por quê. Passava a noite inteira pensando em sua mãe. Chorava até amanhecer. Talvez estivesse sentindo falta dela mais do que pensara. Não tinha uma noite sequer que não pensara nela. Isso o deixava deprimido. Estava parando sua vida por ela. Quando esse sofrimento ia parar?

Continua...

Yoooo ^^/

Tadinho do meu Hyoguinha!! Eu o amo, mas ele sofre tanto nas minhas mãos ^^"!! Mas tá aí outro capítulo cheio de drama *o*~~!!! Mandem reviews, quero a opinião de vocês; se eu devo continuar escrevendo fanfics, se devo parar. Qualquer comentário me deixará contente ^^/!! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!!

^^v


	4. Chapter 4

Decepção

Não conseguira dormir novamente. Estava ficando cada vez mais cansado. Levantou-se e se arrumou para o colégio. Seu primeiro horário era educação física. Estava completamente desanimado. Era basquete, um dos esportes que mais gostava. O professor de Educação Física gostava muito de Hyoga, achava-o perfeito para participar de algum dos times de esportes da escola. Sempre o chamava, mas ele recusava. Nesse dia o professor notou que o aluno estava muito desanimado. Ficou preocupado. Aproximou-se dele para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- O que foi Hyoga? Você está bem?

- Não estou muito legal, será que pode me dispensar da aula hoje.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não é nada demais. Só me sinto um pouco cansado, não dormi muito bem. - Tudo bem.

- Obrigado.

O professor achou estranho. Assim que o sinal para o intervalo tocou, foi para a sala dos professores. Ouviu alguns conversando sobre Hyoga.

- Ele anda estranho, está muito abatido. Fico imaginando o que pode ter acontecido?! - Disse o professor de Literatura.

- Então ele está estranho na sua aula também? Então isso é um problema. - ­Disse a professora de Inglês.

- Mais estranho ainda é que suas notas continuam as mesmas. Pensei que ele fosse abaixar suas notas por causa disso. - Disse o professor de Química.

- Ele deve estar com algum problema e mesmo assim se esforça ao máximo para manter suas notas. Isso pode ser prejudicial. - Disse a professora de Francês.

- O que vocês acham de comunicarmos isso ao diretor? Ele poderá chamar o pai dele aqui e conversar sobre isso. - Disse o professor de Educação Física.

- É uma boa idéia. - Disseram todos.

Os professores foram até o diretor e colocaram-no a par dos acontecimentos. O diretor concordou e ligou para Kamus, chamando-o para conversar no final da aula. Kamus ficou um pouco preocupado. Sabia que Hyoga estava mal, mas não esperava que fosse chamado na escola. O que será que tinha acontecido?

Quando a aula terminou, Hyoga foi chamado pelo diretor. Achou estranho, não tinha feito nada. Bateu à porta e entrou.

- Com licença. O senhor me chamou?

- Sente-se Hyoga. - O diretor percebeu a tensão do garoto. - Não fique assim, você está aqui porque estamos preocupados com você. Não há nada demais.

Hyoga aliviou-se. Suspirou fundo. O diretor sorriu, Hyoga era um dos melhores alunos, nunca tinha ido à diretoria. Ouviu outra batida na porta.

- Licença.

- Pai?

- Por favor, entre senhor...?

- Kamus.

- Sente-se senhor Kamus. Fico contente que possa ter vindo.

O diretor, que até então estava em pé, sentou-se em sua cadeira, ficando frente à frente com Kamus e Hyoga.

- Por favor, será que pode me contar se aconteceu alguma coisa em sua casa que possa ter afetado Hyoga? - Começou o diretor.

- Minha esposa faleceu faz pouco tempo.

-Entendo.

- O que houve exatamente?

- Não há nada de errado com o desempenho acadêmico de seu filho. Pelo contrário, ele continua sendo um aluno exemplar. Devo lhe dizer que pelo comportamento de seu filho ser tão bom, os professores se apegaram a ele. E nos últimos dias eles têm notado que Hyoga anda meio abatido.

- É verdade, Hyoga era muito apegado à mãe, por isso tem andado triste.

- Entendo. Bem, os professores estão preocupados e querem ajudar de alguma forma. Não queremos que isso venha atrapalhar sua vida escolar, por isso o chamamos aqui.

- Agradeço a preocupação. Creio que isso seja passageiro, mas posso lhe garantir que meu filho é bastante responsável. Confio nele e sei que não deixará seu desempenho acadêmico cair. Estou sempre a par dos acontecimentos e não permitirei que nada o atrapalhe.

- Obrigado. E Hyoga, eu espero que você se recupere desse trauma logo. Se precisar de alguma coisa pode contar conosco.

- Obrigado senhor, tenha uma boa tarde.

- Boa tarde.

Hyoga e Kamus saíram da sala e foram em direção ao carro de Kamus. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer. Kamus estava indo em direção de sua casa, Hyoga estava cabisbaixo.

- Por que está assim?

- Desculpa por lhe causar esse problema pai. Prometo que não acontecerá mais nada parecido.

- Está preocupado com o que? Não precisa me pedir desculpa. Você não fez nada. Fiquei muito feliz em saber que os professores se preocupam com você por ser um aluno exemplar. Tenho muito orgulho de você meu filho.

- Obrigado.

- Confio em você. Sei que ainda está abatido por causa de sua mãe. E pode ter certeza que sempre estarei do seu lado.

Hyoga ficou com os olhos marejados, seu pai era muito bondoso. Não merecia um pai daqueles. Era fraco, não tinha forças para enfrentar a morte de uma pessoa amada. E isso se tomou um peso para seu pai. Sabia que ele estava sendo forte só por causa de si. Não queria mais preocupar o pai. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa quanto a sua tristeza. Se até os professores se preocuparam, significa que ele estava mesmo péssimo.

O dia passou-se rápido. Hyoga piorou bastante. Estava pálido, fraco e sem apetite. Não conseguiu nem dormir, estava ficando cada vez pior. Não sabia que a morte de sua mãe ofaria sofrer tanto. Dobrou a dose dos remédios que estava tomando. Estava tonto, e ficou enjoado. Nunca havia sentido uma dor tão forte. Ficou acordado a noite toda novamente. Dessa vez, tivera ilusões. Viu sua mãe ao seu lado e chorava toda vez que a via.

No outro dia, na escola, estava caindo aos pedaços. Não ouvia a voz dos professores, não conseguia levantar a cabeça, estava difícil até de manter os olhos abertos. Não agüentava mais, sentiu seu corpo pesado. Desmaiou.

A professora de Francês viu Hyoga debruçado na carteira e _o _chamou. Como ele não respondeu, ela foi até sua carteira e _o _sacudiu para ver se acordava. Ele nem se mexeu, a professora desesperou-se. Ikki levantou-se bruscamente de sua cadeira. Ajudou a professora a levar Hyoga até a enfermaria. A enfermeira achou melhor ligar para Kamus. Quando Hyoga acordasse, Kamus já estaria lá e _o _levaria para casa.

Kamus não conseguia se concentrar no trabalho. Noite passada, levantou-se para beber água. Passou no quarto de Hyoga e viu que ele chorava e não conseguia dormir. Era melhor levá-lo a um médico. Isso poderia ser ruim num futuro próximo. Ouviu seu telefone tocar.

- Alô?

- _Senhor Kamus?_

- Sim.

- _Aqui __é do __colégio __do seu __filho. O senhor poderia vir buscá-lo?_

- O que houve?

- _Ele desmaiou __na __sala __de __aula. Suspeitamos __que __ele esteja com anemia. __Nessas __condições __não __seria bom ele continuar aqui __no __colégio._

- Estou indo agora mesmo.

Kamus desligou otelefone e saiu às pressas. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso poderia acontecer. Hyoga devia estar escondendo isso há tempo. Detestava essa mania que ele tinha. Chegou ao colégio e foi direto para a enfermaria. Encontrou lá a enfermeira, Eiri e _o _amigo de Hyoga, Ikki.

- Como ele está?

- Ainda está inconsciente. Daqui a pouco ele acorda. - Disse a enfermeira.

Nesse momento, Hyoga aparece cambaleando. Ele parecia muito fraco, pois se apoiava na parede. Quase caiu no chão, mas Kamus osegurou antes.

- Hyoga, não faça esforço.

- Eu... tenho que... agüentar... não posso... ser fraco...

Kamus sentiu seu coração se apertar. Não imaginava que Hyoga estivesse assim. Apoiou-o nos ombros.

- Vou levá-lo embora.

- Depois eu passo lá. - Disse Eiri.

- Tá.

Kamus saiu com Hyoga. Kamus olhou para seu filho e sentiu seu coração se apertar mais forte. Não estava agüentando ver Hyoga naquele estado, estava digno de pena. Tentou de todos os jeitos possíveis deixar Hyoga mais animado, mas viu que não funcionou. Hyoga escondia seus sentimentos, assim não tinha jeito de saber se ele estava bem ou mal.

Chegaram em casa e Kamus colocou Hyoga na cama. Hyoga tinha febre. Kamus achou melhor não arriscar.

- Vou ligar para um médico.

- Não precisa pai! Eu só preciso descansar e...

- CHEGA HYOGA!!! Você sabe que não está bem! Pare de tentar ser forte! Você ainda é um adolescente! Por que tem que carregar um peso tão grande sozinho? Por que esconde as coisas de mim? Por que não vê que sozinho você não vai conseguir?

Hyoga ficou calado. Kamus procurava uma coisa, mas não encontrava. Abriu a gaveta do criado e achou os remédios que Hyoga estava tomando. Assustou­-se, as caixas estavam quase vazia.

- O que é isso? Você estava tomando esse tanto de remédio?

- Eu... é...

- Não acredito que você estava tomando isso! Quer dizer que você já estava passando mal? Desde quando?

- Desde que recebemos a notícia que a mamãe ia morrer.

- O QUE?? Mas isso já faz muito tempo! Você tomou tantos remédios assim sem me falar nada? Você ficou doido?! Você sabia que isso pode te prejudicar?

- Mas eu só...

- Não, nada de "mas". Achei que você confiasse em mim. E eu pensei que poderia confiar em você também.

- Mas é que...

- Estou decepcionado com você! Você não merece mais minha confiança. Pensei que você fosse mais que isso, mas vejo que você ainda é uma criança indefesa. Pensei que você precisaria apenas de um apoio, mas vejo que você precisa de alguém que cuide de você. Você é muito mais fraco do que eu pensava.

- Eu não queria te deixar preocupado.

- E como acha que estou agora? Você não pensou muito, não é?

Kamus saiu do quarto cabisbaixo. Perdeu o controle, ficou nervoso ao saber que Hyoga escondia coisas tão sérias assim de si. Sentiu-se arrependido, Hyoga precisava de si naquele momento e acabou brigando com ele. Mas achou melhor esperar um pouco.

Hyoga estava se sentindo péssimo. Deixou seu pai magoado porque era fraco. Escondia as coisas porque não queria preocupar ninguém, mas isso acabou trazendo problemas para a pessoa que menos queria magoar. Tinha que admitir isso, ele era um peso para Kamus. Enquanto sua mãe estava viva, ele conseguia segurar o peso, mas agora estava sozinho. Hyoga sentiu as lágrimas quentes descerem por seu rosto. Queria que sua mãe estivesse viva para consolá-lo. No que estava pensando? Não precisava de ajuda! Se alguém o ajudasse com certeza ia ficar sobrecarregado, assim como seu pai. Seu destino era ficar sozinho, pois sempre atrapalhava a vida dos outros. Agora entendeu porque era tão apegado à mãe, e1a não deixava isso transparecer. Mesmo que ele fosseum peso para ela, ele não percebia. Ela conseguia transformar todo o peso que ele proporcionava em leveza. Por isso Kamus tinha tudo sobre controle, Natássia deixava tudo mais leve. Sentiu-se sozinho. A única pessoa que não sofria com sua existência, agora estava morta. E o deixou como um peso morto para Kamus. Hyoga não se conformava com isso. Tinha que sair da vida de Kamus, não podia mais pesar a vida de seu pai. Decidiu-se. Se sua mãe não estava viva para ficar com ele, ficaria sozinho. Para o bem daqueles que amava, jamais voltaria a atrapalhar a vida de alguém. Levantou-se com muita dificuldade. Seu corpo estava pesado. Merecia aquilo, era o castigo por magoar Kamus. Merecia castigo pior e tinha certeza que mais tarde ele viria. Não podia desistir, estava obstinado a deixar seu pai em paz. Saiu do quarto e abriu a porta de casa muito devagar para não chamar atenção. Saiu andando pelas ruas. Estava fraco, meio tonto. Via tudo embaçado.

- Mãe, perdoe-me por causar tantos problemas a você. Perdão por nunca ter lhe agradecido por ter me segurado por tanto tempo. Deve ter sido difícil para você. Uma mulher frágil e bela, carregar durante 15 anos um peso como eu. Sinto muito! Queria ter morrido no seu lugar! Você e papai poderiam ter tido outro filho e tudo voltaria ao normal. Meu pai não teria que sofrer tanto e eu também não.

Hyoga chorava cada vez mais. Começou a achar que sua existência era descartável. Não tinha motivo para existir. Tudo foi tão rápido, a morte de sua mãe lhe causou um problema emocional muito grande. Por isso seus sentimentos estavam tão fragilizados e confusos. Sentia-se fraco. Não conseguia andar direito. A cada dez passos que dava, caía. Não estava agüentando o peso do próprio corpo. Passou a sentir nojo de si mesmo. Causou tantos problemas e não tinha motivo para viver. Podia ter coisa mais patética que isso? Andava sem direção, queria apenas sumir.

Chegou a um beco escuro e caiu, sem forças. Ouviu, com muita dificuldade, passos. Alguém se aproximava.

- Eu conheço você. Não é o namorado ciumento da garota que eu beijei a força?

Com tantas pessoas tinha que se encontrar logo com aquele idiota.

- O que você quer? - Hyoga falou ameaçadoramente.

- Ei ei ei! Calma, não vou fazer nada. Foi mal ter feito aquilo com a sua mina, força do hábito.

- Tudo bem.

- Começamos muito mal, deixa eu me apresentar. Sou Hagen, tenho 16 anos, muito prazer.

- Hyoga, 15 anos. Prazer.

- Por que está assim? - Disse Hagen ajudando-o a se sentar. - Parece mal.

- Estou um pouco cansado, só isso.

Fez de novo, mas dessa vez não foi porque não queria preocupar Hagen, foi mais uma questão de orgulho. Não queria que Hagen soubesse de sua fraqueza.

- Olha, não sei o que aconteceu, mas você precisa afogar as mágoas. Certo?

- É, talvez sim.

- Então que tal um pouco disso.

- Vodika?

- É, qual o problema. Pior você não fica.

Talvez Hagen tivesse razão, pior não ficaria.

Kamus estava na cozinha preparando alguma coisa para Hyoga comer. Chamaria o médico no dia seguinte. Foi até o quarto de Hyoga e o viu deitado na cama. Sentou-se e tirou a coberta de sua cabeça. Era um travesseiro. Assustou-se, será que Hyoga tinha...? Não, ele não poderia se levantar no estado em que estava. Procurou por toda casa, chamando-o desesperado. Quando cogitou que ele não estava em casa saiu correndo. Aquele garoto desmiolado! Sair no estado em que estava! Mas a culpa era sua, falou o que não devia. Sabia que Hyoga estava fragilizado com a morte da mãe e mesmo assim disse o que não devia. Tinha que encontrá-lo.

Continua...

Yoooo ^^/

Agora está no ápice XD!! O próximo capítulo é o último!! De verdade que eu espero que todos tenham gostado até aqui!! Prometo ser boazinha com o Hyoga XD!!  
Hyoga: Acho bom u___u  
XxLininhaxX: ^^"

^^v


	5. Chapter 5

Quando a fraqueza se torna força

Hyoga cambaleava. Estava bêbado demais. Nunca bebeu na vida, por isso estava tonto. Também, bebeu quase metade da garrafa. Pela primeira vez exagerou bastante. Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, vomitou. Estava mais do que péssimo. Não via nada na sua frente, estava tudo rodando e embaçado. Sentiu alguém lhe abraçar. Não conseguiu reconhecer quem era.

- Hyoga? O que aconteceu com você? Você está com cheiro de álcool. Você andou bebendo? Não acredito. Vem, vou levá-lo para casa.

Hyoga sentiu a pessoa lhe guiando. Não estava bem, mas ouviu quando a pessoa disse que o levaria para casa. Pensou que era seu pai. Empurrou a pessoa com força. Ela caiu no chão.

- Hyoga? Não está me reconhecendo? Sou eu, Eiri.

Hyoga ficou estático ao ouvir o nome da namorada. Foi rude.

- Afaste-se de mim. Não me veja nesse estado deplorável.

Hyoga saiu correndo para a rua. A única coisa que viu foi uma luz forte em seus olhos.

Kamus procurava em todos os lugares. Estava começando a desesperar-se. Seu celular tocou.

- Alô?

- _Senhor Kamus... por favor... venha logo... _- fala Eiri, ela chorava muito pelo telefone. Parecia nervosa.

- Calma Eiri. Respire e me diga o que aconteceu.

- O _Hyoga... ele... ele... está no hospital em estado grave. Ele foi atropelado. _

Ao ouvir aquilo, congelou. Deixou o celular cair e sentiu suas pernas bambas. Se perdesse Hyoga, morreria de culpa. O culpado disso tudo era ele. Ficou perdido, não sabia o que fazer. Respirou fundo e procurou à calma. Precisava recompor-se. Pegou seu celular e ligou, novamente para Em. Pegou o endereço do hospital em que Hyoga estava e foi para casa pegar o carro. Entrou emcasa e foi para o quarto pegar a chave. Viu um retrato de Natássia com Hyoga pequeno no colo.

- Perdoe-me mon ange! Não consegui proteger nosso filho, eu sou um idiota.

­Kamus deixou que duas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. Limpou-as, não era hora para isso. Saiu às pressas.

Chegou ao hospital e correu até encontrar Eiri sentada na porta da UTI chorando desesperadamente e toda ensangüentada. Ela levantou a cabeça, quando viu Kamus o abraçou.

- Ele não pode morrer! Diga para mim que ele ficará bem! Eu o amo, morreria se soubesse que ele me deixou!

- Acalme-se, tudo vai acabar bem, você vai ver. - Kamus acariciava os cabelos da garota.

Tentava acalmá-la e ao mesmo tempo tentava se acalmar. Hyoga estava doente e agora sofrera um acidente e o culpado de tudo era ele. Jamais se perdoaria se Hyoga morresse. O jeito era esperar alguma notícia. Sentou-se com a garota no banco. Ela deitou-se no seu ombro. Os soluços da garota o balançavam, ela chorava muito. Kamus não ia agüentar segurar mais as lágrimas. Seu filho era a coisa mais preciosa que tinha, por que o magoara daquela forma então? Não era um bom pai. Seu erro bobo de perder a calma poderia custar a vida do filho. Sentiu as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. Estava desesperado por dentro. Seu coração se apertava cada vez mais. Sua mente o martirizava a todo instante. Queria que aquilo não passasse de um pesadelo. Queria acordar e ver sua Natássia ao seu lado, dormindo tranqüilamente e ver seu filho feliz e saudável. Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ele? Perdeu a mulher que amava e corria o risco de perder o filho. Eiri havia parado com os soluços. Quando voltou à realidade, viu que a garota havia dormido em seu colo. Acariciou seus cabelos. Ficou assim por algum tempo. Encostou-se na parede e dormiu.

Acordou com alguém o chamando.

- Licença, o senhor é o responsável pelo jovem Hyoga?

- Sim senhor.

Eiri acabou acordando. Quando viu o médico desesperou-se.

- Doutor! Hyoga ficará bem, não é? Ele está bem, não é? Diga para mim que ele está bem! DIGA ALGUMA COISA!!

Eiri sacudia o médico. Kamus a segurou e ela o abraçou chorando.

- Sugiro que se acalme mocinha. Ficar assim não resolverá nada.

- E então doutor? Hyoga ficará bem?

- Bom, ele já está fora de perigo. Teve uma fratura externa na costela direita e vários cortes pelo corpo. Também teve um traumatismo craniano, que para a sua sorte foi leve. Diria que os ferimentos que ele apresenta pelo corpo nos preocuparam mais. Ele estava muito fraco e também estava bêbado, achávamos que ele não suportaria a cirurgia. Mas tudo correu bem. Ele está em estado de observação. Quando ele acordar o levaremos para um quarto.

- Obrigado doutor.

- Agradeça a essa garota, se ela demorasse um pouco mais para chamar a emergência o garoto não suportaria. Devo dizer que seu filho é um rapaz bem forte, ficamos impressionados que ele tenha sobrevivido depois de um acidente daqueles e ainda bêbado e fraco.

- Eu sei. Você sabe, mais ou menos, quando ele vai acordar?

- Não, ele ainda está em coma. Não sabemos.

- Entendo.

- Sugiro que voltem para casa vocês dois, devem estar cansados.

O médico se retirou. Kamus estava mesmo todo dolorido, precisava descansar um pouco.

- Eiri, vamos. Eu te levo para casa.

- Ficarei aqui! Não sairei daqui enquanto Hyoga não acordar. Eu ligo para você.

- Tudo bem, não vou discutir com você.

Kamus voltou para casa.

"_No meio de um parque, uma criança chorava muito. Estava sozinha. Sentou-se no chão e chorou muito. Uma bela moça se aproximou e o abraçou. Seus cabelos dourados cobriram o garotinho. Ela também chorava. Estava acompanhada de um homem alto que tinha a expressão aliviada._

- _Hyoga! Que bom que te achei! Estava tão preocupada! -A moça limpou as lágrimas do pequeno. _- _Está tudo bem! Mamãe não vai lhe deixar! Mamãe está aqui, não precisa mais chorar!_

_A moça pegou o garoto no colo e o entregou ao homem, que abraçou o pequeno._

- _Calma meu pequeno, não chore mais! Nós estamos aqui. _O _papai está aqui com você, nada de mal vai lhe acontecer. Isso é uma promessa!_

O _garotinho parou de chorar e abraçou o pai _"

As frases se repetiam em sua mente_: "Está tudo bem! Mamãe não vai lhe deixar! Mamãe está aqui, não precisa mais chorar!" _Várias vezes: "O _papai está aqui com você, nada de mal vai lhe acontecer. Isso é uma promessa!_"

Acordou. Estava meio tonto, ainda via tudo embaçado. Tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo estava muito dolorido. Achou melhor continuar deitado. Teve um sonho. Aquele sonho era uma lembrança de quando era pequeno. Lembrou-se de tudo e estava feliz. Entendeu finalmente o que sua mãe quis dizer quando disse que sempre estaria ao se-q lado. Lembrou-se de Kamus. Ele sempre cumpriu aquela promessa. Por que estava agindo como um idiota mimado? Sua cabeça estava doendo muito, não se lembrava de nada. Viu alguém entrando, parecia um médico.

- Vejo que você já acordou, isso é um bom sinal.

Hyoga gemeu baixinho tentando dizer alguma coisa. O médico colocou um dedo em seus lábios, sinal que era para ficar quieto.

- Você poderá falar daqui a pouco. Vamos levá-lo para um quarto.

Sentiu a cama em que estava deitado ser empurrada. Logo estava em um quarto bem grande e todo branco. Não estava mais em estado de sonolência. Ouviu a porta se abrindo.

- Hyoga!! - Eiri abraçou o jovem chorando. Hyoga não estava recuperado, sentiu um pouco de dor e gemeu.

- Desculpe, é que estou tão feliz em lhe ver vivo! Achei que ia morrer. Quando te vi no chão, em meio a uma poça de sangue, fiquei desesperada.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Não se lembra de nada?

- Quase nada. Lembro-me de ter saído de casa muito fraco, bebi e depois não lembro muito bem o que aconteceu.

- Você foi atropelado.

Quando Eiri disse isso, vários flashes de memória vieram a sua mente. Viu desde o momento que saiu de casa, até quando correu para atravessar a ma.

- Eiri! Perdão pelo que te fiz passar. Eu estava abalado e acabei fazendo besteira. Perdoe-me por lhe preocupar tanto.

- Eu perdôo. Eu amo você, não seria capaz de lhe deixar mesmo se me rejeitasse.

- Eu também te amo. Prometo deixar de ser tão infantil e lhe dar o amor e o carinho que você merece. Não sei o que seria de mim, sem você, agora. Jamais lhe deixarei preocupada novamente por besteiras como essa.

Eiri o beijou apaixonadamente. Esse era seu Hyoga, o amor de sua vida.

Afastaram-se por falta de ar.

- Mon ange, minha linda princesa! Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu!

- Pare de me elogiar assim, está me deixando sem graça.

- Essa é minha Eiri, a garota pela qual me apaixonei loucamente.

Eiri corou violentamente. Hyoga sorriu, adorava quando ela ficava vermelha daquele jeito.

- Liguei para o seu pai, ele deve chegar daqui a pouco.

Foi só ela falar que Kamus abriu a porta. Eiri deu mais um beijo em Hyoga e saiu para deixá-los a sós. Kamus estava estático no seu lugar, não suportava ver Hyoga naquele estado. Lágrimas correram por seu rosto.

- Pai!

Hyoga tentava se levantar com muita dificuldade. Kamus saiu do transe ao ver o filho se mexendo.

- Não se esforce, você ainda está muito machucado.

Hyoga não obedeceu. Sentou-se e encarou o pai nos olhos.

- Perdão pai! Perdão por fazer você sofrer tanto! Eu achei que minha vida não teria mais sentido sem minha mãe por perto. Tentei superar a dor da perda sozinho. Cometi erros imperdoáveis. Fui fraco. Enquanto eu estava em coma, percebi o que minha mãe quis dizer quando disse que jamais me deixaria. Agora entendo, ela queria dizer que sua imagem e os momentos felizes que passamos juntos, estariam em minha memória para sempre. É assim que ela estará ao meu lado, viva em meu coração. Essa aprendizagem quase me custou a vida. Mas isso foi o castigo que recebi por fazer você sofrer tanto com minha tolice. Admito que fui fraco e estúpido. Pensei que sozinho eu iria superar todas as minhas angústias sem fazer ninguém sofrer, mas estava enganado. Ao contrário, você sofreu ainda mais por causa disso. Sei que não mereço seu perdão. Sei que você me acha fraco. Mas, como fraco, agora vou tentar ser forte. E nessa caminhada, sei que nunca estarei sozinho. Se você ainda puder dar-me a chance de provar que posso ser forte_, _ficaria muito agradecido. Mas se não puder, entenderei.

Kamus chorava a cada palavra. Só de ver seu filho vivo já estava feliz, com esse pedido então, ficou ainda mais feliz. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao lado do filho.

- Não posso lhe dar outra chance.

- Entendo. - Hyoga abaixou a cabeça. Kamus segurou em seu queixo e fez Hyoga lhe encarar.

- Não posso lhe dar outra chance porque nunca deixei de acreditar e confiar em você. Tudo aquilo que eu falei foi da boca para fora. Tenho orgulho de ser seu pai. Perdoe-me por ter dito aquelas coisas. Eu amo você meu filho. E não vai ser um ou dois erros seus que irão mudar isso.

- Obrigado pai. Também amo você!

Os dois estavam com os olhos marejados. Abraçaram-se e Kamus lhe deu um beijo na testa.

À noite, Hyoga estava acordado. Kamus dormia em um sofá que tinha encostado à parede, ao lado da cama. Hyoga olhava para a janela, a lua estava cheia, linda! Viu a imagem de sua mãe refletida na lua. Pensava.

_"Mãe! Agora está tudo __bem! __Prometo __que __lhe darei orgulho __a __partir __de __hoje. __Seus __ensinamentos __me __tomaram __mais __forte. Graças __a __você, poderei seguir __em __frente. Sempre __me __lembrarei __de __você. Você sempre estará __viva no meu __coração. Serei forte __e me __tomarei maduro. __E __não caminharei sozinho, estarei junto __das __pessoas __que amo. É assim que __vencerei todos __os __problemas __e me __tomarei forte.__"_

Fim ^^v

Yoooo ^^/

E fim *o*!! Viram?! Eu disse que tudo ia acabar bem ^^/!!  
Hyoga: Bem? Eu fiquei doente, bebi até ficar tonto, fui atropelado e você vem me falar que tudo acabou bem? ù___ú**  
XxLininhaxX: Ah... É ^^"! Poderia ter sido pior XD  
Hyoga: *medo*  
XxLininhaxX: Não precisa ter medo, eu não vou te machucar ^^  
Hyoga: Ah não? Você fez o que nessa fic então? ù___u  
XxLininhaxX: Ah! Só um pouquinho não faz mal XD  
Hyoga: Eu mereço  
XxLininhaxX: Você sabe que eu te amo, né? *o*~~  
Hyoga: Imagina se não amasse u____u  
XxLininhaxX: ToT

Tá, chega de demência XD!! Bom, acabou mesmo! Espero que tenham curtido mais essa fic!! Espero poder postar mais futuramente ^^!! Agradeço a todos os corajosos que chegaram até aqui ^^/!!

Ja ne

^^v


End file.
